The Dark Threat
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The New Sequel after An Incident That Will Change Our Life. When the Shadow Virus returned and The Green Amber has been stolen,Chase and his team were decided to set their new journeys in a mission to take back the amber and destroyed the virus. Will they be succeed?Will the Monsuno can be saved?SEASON 2. Slight AU and a bit OOC. ChaseXBren JinjaXBeyal


**_New Sequel from-An Incident That Will Change Our Life._**

**_This is the New Sequel with the Sub-Title-An Incident That Will Change Our Life,'The Dark Threat'-Season 2_**

**_Genre Type-Yaoi,Boys Love,Adventure,Humour,Hurt/Comfort,Angst and Romance._**

**_The Main Pairing-Chase SunoXBren_**

**_The Other Pairing-JinjaXBeyal(From this time,this pairing will take a role in this season)_**

**_The other pairing may be included..._**

**_WARNING:STRONG LANGUAGE,NUDITY._**

**_Episode 1-New Threat..._**

**_Chase's House,Three Days Later..._**

_'Wow...'_

Bren always the first person to wake up. He was not a morning person. He liked to wake up early so he could use his morning time with pleasurable activities. Sometimes,he just reading books and doing researches about Monsuno. But sometimes,he just having tea on the living room while watching television.

That was his life during he was still single...

But now,he woke up in different way. He was really tired when he woke up early. He yawned a lot and wanted to sleep again. He knew he can't do that,so he just lying and staring on the ceiling.

When he got up from the bed,he saw his whole body was naked. No pants and even shirts. Only his bare whole body. He blushed madly and tried asking himself,

"What did I done to myself yesterday?"

He looked at his right side,he got more blushing when he saw his boyfriend,Chase was sleeping with his whole body naked. Suddenly,he looked to his body self again and tried to reminisc.

"What?Did we..."

**_Flashback..._**

_"I'm cumming,B!"Chase fastened his thrust inside him._

_'Cum inside me!'Replied Bren as he tried to endure the pain._

_"I can't hold myself anymore...it's going out!Closely!"_

_"Please!"Bren demanded._

_"It cumming now!Arrgghhh!"He shouted with his whole voice and finally,a few fresh white liquid came inside him._

_Both of them were completely tired because they have used their whole energies to make out tonight. But,they both were very happy and pleased of what they did tonight._

_"Uh..Uh...B..I love you..."Mumbled Bren as he fell down on his boyfriend._

_"Chase..I love you too."Replied Bren happily._

_They both tried to bring back the energies that have gone. But Chase still didn't finish yet. He continued kissing him,his lips and then moved forward to his neck._

_"Goodness,Chase...you're so sexy...seriously..your awesome hair,your muscular and tough body,your handsome face. And your dick is seriously huge."Bren's mind became wild._

_Chase chuckled as he kissed him again. Then he replied,"My body,my dick and myself is only for you."_

_"Love you again,Chase..my sexy Seme..."_

_"Love you too,B...my cute Uke."_

_They were kissing again,"I'm glad that I lost my virginity on you. I'm so happy,Chase Suno."_

_"Oh,sweetheart...me too. I hope we can make out like this again. If you want to do it again...don't feel shy...just ask me,okay?"The teal eyes teen said._

_"Sometimes..you're too pervertic leader. But I like it though."_

_"I don't care...but what I have now..and what I really wanted now...is you."Chase stared at him._

_"Hahaha,wow...Lock must be angry at you. You love me more than him."Bren chuckled._

_"Eheh,I love Lock too...my favourite Monsuno. But in my real life...I love you so much. The proof,the ring that we wear together now."_

_Bren looked at his sweet finger where the ring was located. He stared to it for a moment. Shiny,silver and beautiful. He looked back at his boyfriend and he said,_

_"Yes,Chase...thank you for this ring. You've done so much to me. I don't know how to repay you."_

_Chase chuckled again. He simply retorted,"I don't want anything from you."_

_"Are you sure?I mean,you gave this ring to me and I don't have to repay you back?"He confused._

_"A'ah,yup...Because,I already have the present that I wanted to."The raven smiled._

_"Really?What is it?You found your father?"Bren guessed. Chase chuckled again and this time,he pinched his cheeks lightly. He replied,_

_"You're also stupid sometimes...of course the present I already had...is you."_

_Bren blushed madly. In his life,he never been..very happy liked this. Since he got together with Chase,he always happy and sweet. At the same time,his heart always kept beating faster. He loved him very much. That he could rather died from not being together with him._

_Bren loved Chase very much..._

_His childhood friend,his best friend,his close friend. And now,his boyfriend,his lover,his Seme and his found love._

_"Chase...don't leave me alone..don't leave me forever. Not this time...not after our make out."Bren mumbled,snuggling closer into his boyfriend's bare chest._

_The raven understood and put him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then,he held his hand as he said,"I would never leave you,B. Wherever you are..I will always at your side. Our bonds will never break out."_

_"I'm hoping..."_

**_End of Flashback..._**

_In the dining room..._

Jinja,Beyal,Dax and Jeredy were enjoying the breakfast meals. But,not for Chase and Bren. They both were playing with the foods as they blushing. Jinja noticed them both. Then,she asked,

"Chase,B...why you didn't eat the food?Why you're playing with the food?"

They quickly snapped from the thought and they quickly ate the meals. "Sorry,guys!"

The rest were laughing at them. Jeredy asked,"Hmm..did you two...make out last night?"

The couple instantly sprayed out the food. They were laughing again including Jeredy. Bren quickly answered,"No!No!It's too early to do that...I mean..we're 16 and...we're too young and not grow enough to make out."Bren blushed.

Same with Chase,"Yes!B is right...we're too young."

Jeredy replied,"But at least,you both snuggling together when sleeping,correct?"

The couple bowed down while still blushed. They both tried to hide their blushes from being noticed by them. Same with hiding their shy.

_House Garden..._

Chase and Bren were being alone together at the house garden,on the backyard. They were sitting together on the cradle. Bren's head was leaning on Chase's shoulder while Chase was holding his hand.

"Chase..."Bren started.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder...if we can live alone together?"Asked Bren softly.

"You mean...live together in our own house?"Chase tried to catch his words.

"Yup.."

"Oh,B.."Chase kissed his hair gently.

He continued,"B,just hope that your wish will come true. I will try to make our life better. That's my promise to you."

The brunette looked at him with a sad face mixed with smile. Then,he leaned back on his shoulder. He said,"I hope so...I really..want to be alone with you. Start a new life with you. And...marry with you."

The teal eyes teen blushed at the word 'marry'. He kissed his head again and tightened the grip on both hands.

"Trust me..being with me,your life will be better. And,of course...one day,we will get married together."

_*Alarm Sound*_

"It's from your tablet,B."Said Chase.

Bren quickly lifted his head and straightened his body. He grabbed his tablet and he opened the screen. Appeared Jeredy,who was in rushing.

"Chase,Bren!"

"Dad!What is it?"

"Come to the lab..now!"Told Jeredy.

"W-Why?"Asked Chase again.

"Something bad happen...quick!I will tell you later."

_Inside the lab..._

"What is it,dad?And why the alarm ringing?Something happened?"Chase started once he and Bren came. They joined with their team.

"The virus has been detected!The virus that will kill the whole Monsuno's generations."

"WHAT!"The team was utterly surprised.

"Yes...the shadow virus has returned. Someone has making this virus returned. And we can't detect who was it."

They quicky remembered during their monsonos have turned into the shadow monsunos. And at the same time,where Jon Ace has been mutated into Toxic Ace.

"So,what we're gonna do?"Chase asked.

"All we can do is...we have to terminate it. No other choice that we have."The scientist answered. He still worried.

"If we don't stop the virus,the Monsunos will be in the great danger. I can anticipate that the..."As he continued the explanation,suddenly his aide cut off his word.

"Sir!The green amber has gone!"The aide said rushly.

"What!"Jeredy and the team were shocked. More than shock.

"How the amber can be gone?!"Asked him worrily.

"I don't know,the amber was still in the high security. When I got back into the amber room,it was gone."The aide explained.

"Oh god!"He hit his forehead lightly with his palm.

Suddenly,Chase joined,"Don't worry dad...it's time for us to continue our new journey. We will find the amber and try to save the Monsunos."

He looked at his son. A smile born from his face. He walked closer to him. He said,"Are you sure?"

"Of course!Me,Bren,Dax,Beyal and Jinja. We are the core-tech team. We will do our best as possible."He said convincingly. Bren and the others agreed and supported him.

Jeredy smiled again. Then,he said,"Alright,this is your new next journey. This oncoming journey is not easy as you all thinks. The S.T.O.R.M or Ekelips will do anything to terminate you. There may be a new team. But you have to discover it."

He continued,"Find that amber…That virus can't be hold so long. It need to be terminated and be destroyed as quick as possible. If not,the Monsunos' Generation will be destroyed. It will change to the shadow era."

They all nodded and understood to his message. Then,they returned back to the house and packed up all their traveling stuffs. As soon as possible,Jeredy was waiting for them on the front gate.

"Okay,team…I hope,the journey that you will be going,you can get through it together. As for Chase and Bren,you both need to stay alive. You both have another life journey that you have to face it. Beyal and Jinja,treat each others properly. And you know,what you will get in the future."Jeredy gave his last words before he let go the team.

"Understand!"

"Go!"

With that,they all were leaving the house area and they were headed to the first city where their new journeys will begun…

**_To Be Continued…._**

**_Reviews and Comments are welcomed!_**


End file.
